Mutt Williams's motorcycle
Mutt Williams's motorcycle was an amalgamated Harley-Davidson motorcycle owned by Mutt Williams in 1957. History On his arrival at Bedford's train station, Mutt Williams drove on his motorcycle through a cloud of steam generated by the locomotive of a departing train. He then rode on the platform alongside the train to look for Professor Indiana Jones. When he found him, he turned his bike and drove next to Jones's department. Jones left the train, and the pair traveled on the motorcycle to Arnie's Diner where Mutt asked for Jones's help to find Mutt's mother Mary and his "uncle" Harold. After the two were forced by two KGB agents to leave the diner, they succeded in creating a diversion and escaped on Mutt's motorcycle. They were then chased by the KGB agents across the Marshall College campus until they arrived in the library. When Mutt tried to avoid a book-carrying student who stood in the way, the motorcycle fell onto its side and the pair slid under multiple rows of benches before the motorcycle was stopped by a chair of another student. Thereafter, they drove to Jones's home. When the two flew to Nazca in Peru, Mutt took his motorcycle with him on the airplane. While Jones was talking to some natives, Mutt stayed with his motorcycle and played around with his switchblade. The two then drove to the Chauchilla Cemetery where Mutt hid his motorcycle. However, he was forced to abandon it when they were captured and abducted by Soviet agents. In the jungle camp in Brazil, Mutt expressed his anger that he had to leave back his motorcycle. Behind the scenes As Mutt's motorcycle, a 2006 Harley-Davidson Softail Springer Classic was used. The motorcycle had been modified by bike builder Justin Kell using original Harley accessory parts to make it look fifty years older. Nevertheless, some details such as the twin cam cylinder heads or the the front disc brake made it appearant to Harley-Davidson fans that the motorcycle was a more recent model. Justin Kell also made the motorcycle better suited for the use in stunt sequences by reducing the weight by about 35 kilogramm and increasing the power by about 30 horsepower. In total, five motorcycles were used for the movie. In April 2009, two of these motorcycles were exhibited at the Harley-Davidson Museum in Milwaukee. One of them had been used in settings in which it was ridden by Shia LaBeouf and Harrison Ford, the other one had been used for filming stunt sequences. At his first appearance on his motorcycle, Mutt wore a black leather jacket and a motorcyle cap similar to those Marlon Brando had worn when he portrayed the outlaw biker Johnny in the 1953 movie The Wild One. Mutt's arrival at the train station therefore quite resembled Brando's appearance in the movie. Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull External links * Harley Hits the Silver Screen * Harleys from 'Indiana Jones' coming to Milwaukee museum * Harley-Davidson Museum Welcomes Indiana Jones Movie Motorcycles * Indiana Jones Exhibit at Harley-Davidson Museum Category:Ground vehicles